Something Different
by twilight09
Summary: Whats this I see. C and S embracing at central park. Things are going to get messy. You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl.
1. I Need You

**Hi guys this is my first Gossip Girl. This is based off of the TV show, after Serena tells Blair she killed someone but the wedding never happened. It was stuck in my head and I had to get it out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Serena had no one to turn to. Dan had dumped her, and Georgina was still ruining her life. It amazed her that she could have ever been friends with someone so wicked. Blair was there for her, but Serena did not want to keep turning to her. Their friendship was different now that she had told her what was going on. Blair denied it, she said they were closer than ever, but Serena could see the disappointment in her eyes.

Serena felt alone, and she found herself turning to the one person she loathed, Chuck. She was annoyed and irritated that he was the only one she could turn to. All the same she was grateful, which was why she was getting out of bed, getting dressed, and heading to Chuck's suite.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Chuck rolled over, and looked at the clock. He groaned it was three o' clock in the morning. He got up from his bed and stretched. He scratched his head and walked towards the door. _This is going to cost her big. I can't keep doing this, _he thought. He had barely slept in days, and it was starting to show, which was unacceptable. When he opened the door however his thoughts on how he was going to make her pay disappeared. Serena's tear streaked face made Chuck feel something that he was not used to.

"I'm sorry Chuck, it's late but-"

"No, come on in. I'll go get you a drink."

Serena nodded and walked in. She settled herself into the coach, as Chuck got her drink. He quickly made the drinks and sat down next to her.

"Thanks," she said as he gave her the drink. Chuck nodded but said nothing. They were quiet for a while but it wasn't uncomfortable, they enjoyed the company. Even if they would never admit it. Serena surprisingly did something she would never in a hundred years have done if she were in her right mind. She laid her head against Chuck's shoulder. He was shocked but he was not going to fight her. He wrapped his arm around her and soon Serena fell into a dreamless sleep, lulled by the rhythm of his heartbeat. Chuck soon fell asleep after lulled by the warmth she brought him, it reminded him of when he was younger sleeping by his mother's side.

Serena woke up to the smell of breakfast. She blearily opened her eyes, only to see Chuck eating some eggs with toast. Her stomach grumbled reminding her of how hungry she was.

"What time is it?"

"It's four in the afternoon," he replied with his mouth full.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I figured you would wake up once you smelled the food."

Serena ignored him and grabbed the plate. This is how it was every day, they didn't talk about why she was there, or why she went to him, they just ignored it all. Usually once breakfast was over she would leave, but she wanted to do something today.

"Do you want to take a walk?" she asked.

Once again he was taken off-guard, but he covered up his shock well.

"Sure."

While Chuck showered and got dressed, Serena went to her own "house" and changed. _I don't know what came over me asking him to take a walk with me. Well I didn't want to leave, and spend the whole day by myself. I guess Chuck is better than no one._

They met up by the front of the hotel, and walked to the park. There was no need for talking, their presence was enough.

"Come on, lets go see the penguins," Serena practically yelled with excitement. She grabbed his arm and led him to the said penguins. He rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm. She looked like a little girl, and it was comical to see her this way especially after how she had been acting the last couple of weeks. Chuck was going to say a smartass remark until he saw Serena's face. He looked to where she was looking, and his blood bubbled in rage in response to what he saw.

There was Dan and Georgina sharing a kiss. _That bitch has to go, and what the hell is that mongrel thinking? He has to know that people will see him, and that this would get back to Serena. They need to get put in their proper place._

Before Chuck could even move or utter a word, Serena turned away and ran for all she was worth.

_Damn it, _Chuck thought. He ran after Serena and was able to catch up to her. He grabbed her arm, but she pulled away. Still he did not relinquish his hold.

"Let me go, Chuck." Tears were streaming down her face, she looked like broken, like she would never survive this. He felt a spark of protectiveness, he wanted to take her pain away. So he did the only thing he knew, he embraced her. He held her until she was calm enough. Once she was they went back to Chuck's suite.

"You know, it wasn't even about Dan, it just made me so mad that he would believe her over me, that he would choose such a conniving bitch over me. Serena stalked to the bar and got herself a drink, once she gulped that one down, she got herself another one. It wasn't long before she got drunk.

Chuck was amused just watching Serena. She was like a kid buzzed on candy but without any of the innocence. She was everywhere and it was starting to make Chuck dizzy.

"Okay, calm down," he said grabbing her arm.

"Chuck why are you always here for me?"

"Because we're family, I already told you that sis," he said in a mocking tone.

"No, its more than that. Why don't you turn me away, why don't you just lock the door, and not open it?"

"Because I'm a masochist, I enjoy the pain you bring me."

"No," she stared at him long and hard, "you like me don't you?"

Chuck blinked in surprise. This conversation was not going the way he wanted. "No," he said.

"You do, you do," she said while giggling uncontrollably.

Suddenly she became very serious. "As much as it kills me to say this, I like you too."

Chuck almost opened his mouth and shock, but he remembered who he was, and instead he raised his eyebrow.

Then Serena did the most shocking thing yet, she kissed him, he also kissed her for after all he was Chuck, but he pushed her away after a minute. Although he was all for it, he didn't want to be accused of taking advantage of her, he may be scumbag, but he had never taken it farther than what a girl wanted. _Well, except for little Jenny, but she was the one who was leading me on. _

"You're drunk,"

"No, I'm not, honestly it takes a bit more than that to make me drunk." She tried to kiss Chuck again but he pulled away from her.

"Goodnight, Serena," he said as he walked away from her and into his bedroom. _Maybe, I should take advantage of this opportunity. No, you did the right thing. _His mind was split between doing the right thing or the thing he had fantasized about that popped into his mind once in a while. _Just go to bed, and sleep_.

Serena only briefly thought about the situation before she fell into an exhausted sleep. Surprisingly she was up before Chuck, she had a small headache, but she wasn't completely hung over. She groaned when thoughts of last night came to her, the alcohol had loosened her tongue, and she wasn't ready to deal with those emotions or repercussions. She ordered breakfast, and when it came she knocked on Chuck's door.

"Go away."

"I have food," she replied. She heard some shuffling before he opened the door. She smiled brightly at him and said, "May I come in?" He didn't answer, he just walked away and left the door open. Serena walked in and set the tray on the bed.

"So listen, last night I said some things that-"

"It's okay, you were drunk, lets skip this okay, I know how you are, remember who you're talking to Serena."

"No that's not it, the thing is…I meant those things, I do like you, I tried to fight it but I cant deny it anymore. You've been there for me, and I've seen how caring you can be. I know you care for me a little, or else you wouldn't have gone through all that trouble. Tell me I'm wrong Chuck."

Chuck thought about everything she had said and he had to admit that he felt something for the girl, so he went for it and kissed her. Serena pulled back after a minute, she didn't feel any sparks.

"Umm…"

"You didn't feel anything did you?"

"Maybe we should try again," she said. He nodded and they kissed again. They pulled back again after a few seconds, looked at each others faces, and busted out laughing.

"Guess we just weren't meant to be."

"Well I guess now I can stop fantasizing about you," he said. Serena rolled her eyes and slapped him.

"See you later bro," she said as she walked out of his room towards the door.

"See you later sis," he said walking her towards the door. He closed the door once she left and leaned against it. _She may have not felt anything, but I did. _

* * *

**AN: Well I hope that you guys enjoyed it, its a bit random, but this is how it turned once I started to write. please tell me what you think, so review. Thank you.**


	2. New Game Plan

**Please read its important. Hi guys, so due to all the requests I had originally planned to make this story into just two chapters, but this is going to become a multi chapter story. As of right now, I'm not really sure how many, but I will tell you this, don't plan on the updates being every week or every month for that matter. With senior year coming to a close, and deadlines for scholarships looming, there will not be much time for updates. However, I really wanted to get this chapter out especially since the first one came out many months ago. I hope you enjoy it, and I thank you for all the support.**

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Serena ran out of that suite like a hellhound was snapping at her heels. The truth was that she was scared, so she made up some bullshit lie about not feeling anything. Let's face it, Chuck was the biggest womanizer in the world and she was not going to put her heart on the line for him. She didn't know if he had felt anything or not, but it had gone too far, and she had to stop it. All she needed to move on was one kiss, or so she had told herself, but then there were more feelings involved than she had bargained for.

Unfortunately she couldn't just lock herself in her room and ignore him, the holidays were over and school was resuming tomorrow. Not only did she have to face Chuck but Dan as well. It was time the real Serena was brought out. Yes, she had changed for the better, but there was still just enough of her old self to take care of this, well these, matters. It was time to show Humphrey just who she was and what she could do to his measly existence. _Okay so measly is a bit much, but he was an asshole, so he deserves it, _thought Serena. As well as steeling herself to face Chuck and give him the cold shoulder, well as much as she could without looking suspicious.

The next day Serena walked into school like it was her kingdom, and she was their queen. Which technically she once was until, Blair took over. Not that she minded, it was a tiring job. Those who crossed her path, knew that the old Serena was back. Blair was worried about her friend, but she knew that when Serena got like this it was better to get out of her way or it would turn out bad for you, not that she couldn't handle her own, but it would be more troublesome than worth it.

As she passed Dan, she gave him a cold smile and turned to talk to one of Blair's minions. When they had locked eyes he had given her this regretful look, whether it was that he wanted her, or because he had hurt her she didn't know, but she didn't have time to dwell on it, as her next challenge came walking towards her.

"Hey sis," he said.

"Chuck," she said.

Her tone said it all. Don't bother me, don't talk to me, we are not friends. Chuck was taken aback. He couldn't figure out the sudden personality change, but it didn't matter to him. He had always like the fiery side of Serena more than her new attitude. He put an arm around her and whispered in her ear, "Now, now, is that any way to act to a close friend and almost brother?"

Blair was talking to one of her friends when she turned and saw Chuck with his arm around Serena, whispering in her ear. To say she was jealous was an understatement, she was positively livid. She quickly walked over and said in a barely controlled voice, "Since when are you two so close?"

The pair looked at her and Serena felt a slight tug at her conscience. She knew that Blair liked Chuck. _Yet another reason to stay away from him. _"It's not that we're close its just we had to spend some time with our families and now Chuck acts as if we're actually family," she said before Chuck could respond.

He raised an eyebrow at her obvious lie, his father hadn't been home in three weeks so there were no family obligations to take care of. _Interesting, she didn't have a problem using me when she needed me, and now she won't even acknowledge me. _Blair looked at him expectantly like she needed to know whether her best friend was lying or not, which might be justified considering Serena had lied to her before now that he thought about it.

"Of course, nothing but family love," he said as he hugged her tighter to his side, "now as much as I love talking to you two, I have other things to take care of." With that he walked away. He would just keep playing it cool, and eventually Serena would come to him, they all did in the end, even the Blair's of the world.

Serena gave herself a mental shake, he had unnerved her more than she cared to admit. She needed to keep it together, she was not going to let Chuck intimidate her or win this fight. She was not going to fall for his tricks like Blair had.

"Hey B, I need a favor," she said turning to her brunette friend.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need to put out a hit on Dan."

"S, I know the boy hurt you, but there are better ways to torture him, than killing him," said Blair with mild curiosity in her voice. _Serena didn't want to do anything to him at first and now she was plotting his death?_

"No Blair, not that kind of hit. I mean isolate him, torture him, as in mess up his lunch, or trip him in the hallways. I don't care, but don't make it overly obvious. I want him to feel like its just coincidences at first, and then once he gets it isn't, take it up a notch." _Its petty b_u_t I don't care, I need to do something to get back at him. _

"Sure, you know I'd help you with anything," she said giving Serena a pointed look. Serena knew she was referring to her little incident with Georgina. However she just ignored it, said her thanks and headed to first period.

Just as she was about to enter the school, and hand reached out and grabbed her into the corner.

"Dan what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry but you won't return my calls, and you barely look at me at school, I don't know how else I can talk to you," he responded.

"That was the point Dan. I don't want to talk to you, and I don't want to see you. I have nothing to say to you and you have nothing to say to me."

"Serena-"

"Let me go, I'm late to 1st period already," She pulled her arm from his grasp, and quickly got to her class.

For the rest of the day, she was able to not only evade Dan but Chuck too. Well that was until she got home and saw what was waiting for her. It was her whole "family" or soon to be family. Apparently Bart was back and it was time to pretend they were one big loving family. Now that she and Dan were over, she couldn't believe she had asked such a selfish request. If she had known then what she knew know she would never have asked her mom to marry Bart. Especially since now it would be harder to avoid Chuck.

"Hi guys," she said with a weak smile.

"Serena, you're just in time, we're going out to have a family dinner," said Lily.

"Great," she responded. _So much for avoiding Chuck._ She decided that she would absolutely not sit by him. She would be damned if she sat next to him. However that plan also went bust when Erick didn't sit between them.

Serena shot him a look, which Chuck saw, which caused her to cringe, which caused a gleam in Chuck's eyes that then made Serena shudder. She knew that gleam and it meant that she had just become his prey. She was officially screwed during this dinner.

She tentatively sat in her seat, and produced a fake smile, that no one but Chuck seemed to catch on to. He leaned over and said, "Don't worry, sis, I'll be on my best behavior."

"I'm not," she replied. She tried to relax herself, after all they were in front of their parents, what could he do to her? There was only one problem with that thought though, she didn't account for the fact that although they were in front of their family, they were on the other side, and there just so happened to be a fairly long tablecloth.

When she felt Chuck's hand on her thigh, she almost jumped out of her seat, but she kept calm. She didn't push his hand off, or encourage him. She didn't know what to do, either choice would leave her looking weak. She pushed it off and she was scared, if she left it then that would mean that she enjoyed his touch. She was going to have to think of a way to get out of this and fast.

**Please let me know your thoughts, and thanks for reading.**


End file.
